F2000
The F2000, referred to as FN2000 in the game files, is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty Online. It is cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the F2000 is seen used by the FSB in "No Russian", and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Armor Piercing", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and "Loose Ends". In the campaign, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the regular Red Dot Sight. The F2000 in the campaign has very low recoil and a high rate of fire, making it much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer The F2000 is unlocked at level 60, with a high rate of fire, moderate damage, and high recoil. For these reasons, it is best used for close and medium range combat, where it is more than a match for other ARs and rivals many SMGs in effectiveness. However, it is fairly uncommon online due to the combination of its late unlock level and its poor accuracy at longer ranges due to its very high recoil compared to other assault rifles. It deals 30 damage at close and medium range unsuppressed, and 20 at long range. Medium range damage is reduced to 20 when suppressed. It kills in four-five hits without Stopping Power, and three-four with it. It has the highest rate of fire of all automatic assault rifles in the game, and this makes it a very powerful choice of weapon in close quarters, rivaling most SMGs. Due to its aforementioned recoil, it's rather difficult to kill anyone beyond medium range while firing full-auto. Although it has a much higher rate of fire than the TAR-21, it has higher recoil and lower damage per-second, as well as burning through ammo faster, generally making the TAR-21 more popular. In Hardcore, the weapon kills in one-two hits on targets in normal circumstances, which is the same as most other 30-20 damage assault rifles; however, its high recoil may force the player to rely on firing from the hip more often. This makes Steady Aim a popular perk to use in both Core and Hardcore. The F2000 is similar to the TAR-21 in that it has a unique Red Dot Sight - the F2000 utilizes a special Telescopic Sight simply referred to as "Scope". It is a large cylindrical sight that has the added benefit of being non-reflective, allowing one to see through high light exposure without glare (such as when firing from within a dark building into brightly lit areas) and is not affected by EMPs; however, it also has blurry edges and a thick outer frame which makes it difficult to use and as such, is less popular than the unscoped variants or when equipped with a Holographic Sight. Longer range scopes, such as the ACOG Scope and the Thermal Scope, cause the weapon to kick more violently with each shot, and render it highly ineffective at any distance besides close range. The F2000 has a very long reload time in comparison with other assault rifles, but given that it works very well with reload canceling, it makes Sleight of Hand not a necessity. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight (Only available in the campaign and Spec Ops) *Telescopic Sight (More common version of RDS, standard in multiplayer) *Holographic Sight *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Shotgun *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery F2000 MW2.png|The F2000. F2000 iron sights MW2.png|The F2000's Iron Sights. F2000 Red Dot Sight MW2.png|F2000 with its unique Red Dot Scope. F2000 Red Dot MW2.png|Aiming down the F2000's Scope. F2000 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the F2000. Note that the Bullets in the magazine are in 2D. F2000cropped.PNG|The F2000 in third person. F2000 Standard Red Dot Sight MW2.png|F2000 with the regular Red Dot Sight seen in "No Russian", "Loose Ends", and Special Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The F2000 was cut from the game, however, textures and a menu icon can be found in game files. The model is also accessible as a placeholder model for the NZ3 Laser Designator. It uses the model of an F2000 with an ACOG Scope. NZ3 Designator MW3.png|The F2000 placeholder for the Laser Designator. Call of Duty Online The F2000 appears in Call of Duty Online as the BPR2000. Gallery BPR2000 FirstPerson CoDO.png|The BPR2000 in first person. Trivia *The multiplayer emblem for the F2000 labels it as the "FN F2000". *The HUD icon shows its proprietary scope attached to the weapon. The icon also lacks a magazine. *In the Create-a-Class icon, the trigger section isn't displayed, moving the front hand guard to the back. *While reloading, the player can see the FN Herstal logo by the side of the weapon behind the trigger. *The gun's serial number is "025960," the same serial number as the FMG9. ru:F2000 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons